


EX2389 and The Hunter

by Adoodles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoodles/pseuds/Adoodles
Summary: A bounty hunter finds the creature that he's been sent for but nothing prepares him for what or who it turns out to be.





	EX2389 and The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first ever Fic, I love Star Wars but I don't know all of the lore and everything but read along with me and let's see how this goes!

Blaster shots echoed through the corridor adjacent to the one the bounty hunter stood in.  
"This damn catch better not cost me my life." He thought. More blaster shots rang out as well as a loud scream. It sent an ache down his spine, that was a scream of someone who's dying.  
“I’d better get out there.” He said to himself as he mustered up the energy to step out of the safety of the lonely hallway. He stepped out and turned to his right toward the sounds of fighting. He walked backwards watching the fight happening only a few strides away from him. It was lit up red from the blaster shots. A man lay dead, half in the opening between the corridors a blaster burn covered most of his face. The hunter was wondering if it had been him who screamed.  
The bounty hunter had found himself searching for a creature on the outer rim in the middle of a gang war. He didn’t know who was fighting who, or what it was about, but he did know neither side wanted him around and would kill him faster than a Condor Dragon could eat an Ewok. The creature was somewhere in this building but as the hunter had crept in, fighting had broken out. The tracking beacon at his hip had been steadily blinking as he made his way to the sector of the building in which the creature resided. However, it happened to be the same sector that the gangs were fighting in.  
Looking around for a different route through the halls the hunter spotted a half-burned sign that had previously gone unnoticed. His face shield translated the strange language for him in a matter of milliseconds. Containment.  
“Ah-ha!” he followed the sign to the left as the blaster continued behind him. He picked up the tracker at his side as he quickly walked down the hall. The beeping crescendo as he reached a door near the end labeled EX2389. He examined the cell door and found a port on the right of it. This was too easy. He pulled his master key and plugged it in. He watched as it worked on the lock and suddenly realized that the blaster fire had stopped and instead there were footsteps coming closer. He ducked unto the doorway and silently pleaded that they had just taken a wrong turn.  
“Tevac!” The bounty hunter swore quietly and used a small mirror to peak around the corner. A short Nosaurian was standing and staring at the first door.  
“TEVAC!” he yelled again.  
“WHAT!” Came a reply from somewhere further behind the Nosaurian.  
“I can’t read this shit! I don’t even know what language it is!” The hunter silently thanked whoever it was that told him to get the reader in his helmet. The only thing that had kept them away for this long was their inability to read the signs.  
Another Nosaurian walked up to the first. He suspected this was Tevac.  
“Damn it! Where's the reader?” The first one held up a mangled piece of hardware.  
“Saved my life...”  
“I DON’T CARE! GO FIND JE’ENU AND THE OTHER READER BEFORE I KILL YOU! I don’t want to be opening every door and letting whatever the hell they were making here, out!” Tevac roared. Without a sound the other one scampered away, head bowed. Tevac pulled a comlink from his jacket.  
“Status update for Boss.....Three of us were killed and the reader was destroyed, that idiot Lleca managed to use it as a shield. Can you give me the cell number again?........EX...23...89? Alright, we’ll be back soon.” The hunter stood still and looked up at the door he was waiting on. EX2389. That can’t be good. He watches his master key as it slows. Took it long enough. The light on the side turns green and he hears the smallest click. Luckily the click was hidden from Tevac by the sound of his comrade, Lleca’s, footsteps coming towards him.  
The hunter opened the door as they started talking hoping whatever was on the other side wouldn’t be loud or try to kill him. The puck had said it was docile and needed to be alive or he’d not get any of the reward. He stepped into the dim room and his attention was brought to a small shape laying on the cot against the far wall. The shape stirred as he closed the door behind him. It sat up and he realized that this was not just a creature. A small-ish woman sat up and looked at him with questioning eyes.  
“Uh, hey...” he didn’t know what to say. The woman stared at him and he took her in an instant. Her ears were long and pointed her skin appeared to change colors every few moments, he watched as it shifted from a pale pink to purple to blue and then back. Most of her was covered by a brown robe but her feet were bare. She was silent.  
“Can you understand me?” he asked as he listened through the door trying to formulate a plan. She nodded her head.  
“Good, good. Can you make it dark in here?” She walked over to a panel on the wall and tapped a few buttons. The cell went black.  
“Okay, thanks. Now can you go back to your bed? As soon as they step inside I’m going to shoot them, so stay low so I don’t accidentally get you.” He couldn’t see if she nodded but he hoped she understood.  
They sat in silence for a moment then suddenly he could hear the Nosaurians outside the door.  
“Hey, this is it!”  
“Yeah I can see that. Where are those binders?”  
“Here.”  
“Hmm, looks like it’s unlocked already.”  
“Boss said it would be an easy catch, I didn't think it would be that easy though.”  
The door slid open and the two Nosaurians stupidly stepped in. The hunter quickly shot both of them and they dropped. He was grateful for the silencer on his blaster. Suddenly a deeper voice came from outside the door.  
“Oh dear, it seems like that bounty hunting skum beat us here.” The hunter’s breath hitched in his throat. This must be Je’enu, the other gang member the first two had spoken about.  
“Can’t have you running off with our pretty little prize now, can we...” The hunter glanced towards the woman on the bed. Her eyes looked huge from where he stood and he could almost feel the fear radiating off of her. No he could feel the fear.  
“Awe, she remembers me.” The voice was closer and suddenly half the light from the cell door was blocked by a tall shape. “Can you feel the fear she radiates, it's beautiful isn’t it?” The hunter stared at the petrified woman. He tried to lift his blaster to prepare for the man to enter the cell but found his arms wouldn’t listen to him. Je’enu entered the cell. The dark Zabrak turned and smiled at the hunter. “Let me bind her before I finish you off. Can’t have her running off on me again.” He turns to the woman. Her skin looked dull and gray instead of the iridescent tones it had had moments before. He watched as Je’enu slowly walked towards her. He clicked his tongue. “What a bad little girl you’ve been. Running off and trying to get home, only to get caught by the exact type of people I knew you’d get caught by. Tisk, tisk....” He shook his head, his dark horns catching the light. The hunter looked back to the woman. They locked eyes and for a moment he was able to move. His hand slowly went to his blaster. The woman saw the movement and the hunter was suddenly filled with a new emotion. The fear was washed away with hope, drunk, blinding, hope. The hunter lifted his blaster with new found confidence and shot Je’enu right as he reached the woman. He dropped to the floor with a groan. Before the hunter could even move the woman was running out the door. The hunter stood for a moment before following her.  
“Wait!” he yelled “I have a ship! It’ll be the fastest way out of here.” The woman stopped and stared at him. “I don’t want to hurt you and I need you to follow me.” She nodded and he turned and started down the halls. His map on the inside of his face shield blurred as they raced through the halls. Suddenly a crash echoed above their head and an alarm started blaring as the building shook. The hunter stumbled for a moment before standing upright, he glanced back at the woman who had her hand on the wall, her eyes wide with panic as she panted for air. She nodded at him and they continued to race through the halls. The alarms were starting to make their ears ring as they exited the building. They saw the ship, an older YT Freighter, about 200 yards away and ran towards it. The hunter hit a few buttons on his Vambrace as they approached and the door at the bottom of the ship opened up.  
They were 20 yards away from the ship when the building behind them exploded. The blast knocked the bounty hunter and the woman to the ground. The bounty hunter went to stand when he felt pain in his head.  
"I think something hit me."  
The thought had barely crossed his mind and then darkness.


End file.
